


Masterpiece

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis decorated.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis meets him at the door, then promptly loses interest and wanders away again, yawning like he’s tired even though it’s only dinnertime. The fact that he’s still in pajamas doesn’t bode well for the country. But Ignis can only handle one headache at a time, so he’s going to focus first on making a healthy dinner, and _then_ he’ll lecture Noctis on the importance of getting dressed even on weekends. 

He wanders out into the kitchenette while Noctis is slumped down on the sofa like a particularly boneless cat. Ignis begins his task of unpacking his own groceries and refilling Noctis’ fridge, then spots the smoothie he made last week and turns around to sigh, “Noct, you really mustn’t waste these.”

Noctis grunts. That’s when Ignis notices the painting on the far wall, if it is a painting. It might be the bloody remnants of a crime scene at a garbage dump. Ignis blinks at the offending picture, then squints, trying to figure out what on earth it is—it might be an octopus in a green dress with a top hat, except Noctis has hung it sideways. 

For a long moment, Ignis continues staring, simply because he’s mesmerized by how hideously _ugly_ it is. He can’t figure out where in the world it came from, because Noctis never furnishes his house himself, and Ignis certainly wouldn’t have bought something so horrendous. Then he wonders if maybe Noctis lost a bet to Gladiolus and the loser had to hang the winner’s best efforts at un-art. 

Either way, it has to go. Ignis puts the smoothie down and tell his prince, “That painting must be disposed of.”

For some reason, _that_ catches’ Noctis’ attention. His head swivels around. “What? No way!”

“Noct, it’s awful. Please. It doesn’t go with your décor at all.”

“But I like it.”

“You _like_ it?”

Noctis’ cheeks flush. Even he has to know it’s unlikable. If paintings were born, even that painting’s own mother wouldn’t love it. He mumbles weakly, “Prompto made it for me.”

Ignis frowns. He’s met this ‘Prompto’ only a handful of times, and he seemed like a genuinely good friend to Noctis: the sort of common, pleasant, fellow-high-schooler that Noctis needed in his life. But if this is what he does in his spare time, he’s obviously delusional.

Noctis adds, “He did it in art class.”

“He’s in a _class_?”

Noctis shrugs. “I think it’s nice. I was thinking of hanging it in the Citadel next to all those boring old-fashioned murals.”

Ignis feels offended on behalf of his whole country. But when he looks in Noctis’ eyes, all he can see is the warmth of _friendship._ This might be the first handmade gift Noctis has ever received, which is bound to feel more meaningful than anything bought with money. A painting like Prompto’s could never be bought, because no one would ever pay for such a disaster. 

With a long, deep intake of breath, Ignis reminds himself that he’s talking to the prince. Noctis is becoming a young man, and he has the right to decorate his own apartment. Even if he’s horrible at it. It takes an incredible amount of willpower for Ignis to concede, “Okay.”

But he turns back to the fridge and vows to never look at that entire wall ever again.


End file.
